


Comfort

by Lynse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi December 2018, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 02, Romance, being strong together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynse/pseuds/Lynse
Summary: After an akuma attack that hits a little too close to home, Nino and Alya find themselves comforting each other.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on [my tumblr](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/181564559446/decided-to-participate-in-djwifi-december-before-i) for DJWiFi December 2018 (one of them, anyway). ~~Maybe here someone will actually read it.~~ The prompt for Day 30 was Comfort. Post-S2 finale. Standard disclaimers apply.

“Hey, are you okay?”

She wasn’t. Nino knew that. But he also didn’t know any other way to start a conversation like this.

Alya bit out a broken laugh and held out her hands. They were shaking. “Am _I_ okay? _Me_? I’m about as good as I can be, I guess, but Nino—”

He pulled her close, looping an arm around her shoulder and leading her back into the alley where Ladybug had left them when she’d disappeared with their borrowed Miraculouses. “Ladybug fixed everything,” he said. “This isn’t any worse than when Hawk Moth got to your sisters.”

Alya didn’t believe him. Clearly. She turned and buried her face in his shoulder, obviously past caring that she was going to smudge her glasses, and groaned. “Being a superhero is harder than I ever thought it would be,” she mumbled. “And, I mean, I can’t write about Rena Rouge and Carapace, not really, but I can’t _not_ write about them because then everyone will be asking. The Ladyblog isn’t just about Ladybug and Chat Noir anymore. But when stuff like this happens—”

Nino wrapped his arms around her. “Hey. It’s okay. This is going to be okay.”

“Hawk Moth got me _again_.”

“Hawk Moth’s akuma got a lucky hit on Rena Rouge when Carapace wasn’t around to protect her like he’d promised,” Nino corrected quietly.

Alya looked up at him. “You don’t really believe that, do you? You were protecting your family, Nino. You were doing what you had to. What I _told_ you to do. For once. Stop beating yourself up just because you listened to me.”

He gave her a weak smile. “Protection is my thing. I wasn’t fast enough, and you paid for it. And you might not remember the illusions you created, but I do, and…. Look, just know that you’re important to me. I don’t want to lose you.”

Alya swallowed and pulled back. “What did I do?” she whispered.

Nino hesitated, but he knew that look. She wasn’t going to let him get away with shrugging this off. If he didn’t tell her, she’d convince herself of something infinitely worse, and lying was out of the question. “You, uh, remember Sandboy?”

“When all the nightmares came to life? How could I forget it?”

“Yeah.” He licked his lips. “It was, um, kinda like that. For me at least. I mean, I shouldn’t be surprised. You know me well enough to know my weaknesses. To, uh, know that you _are_ a major weakness….”

Alya threw her arms around him and squeezed. “I’m sorry you had to go through that,” she said. 

She didn’t ask for details.

He had a feeling she didn’t need them.

And that she knew he didn’t want to give them.

Alya moved to kiss him and whispered, “Thank you for saving me.”

He couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread over his face. “How do you know I was the one who saved you?”

“Because you’re my favourite hero.” She smirked and kissed him again. It felt too soon when she pulled back and added, “I’ve got an idea. We both need to clear our heads after what happened. Your parents think you’re with me anyway, right? So give them a call, play the panicked son and reassure yourself that they’re all right, let them tell you you don’t need to rush home just to see them, and let’s go make some better memories of tonight.”

Nino raised his eyebrows. “How do you know they won’t want me to come home if I call?”

Alya laughed. “Because your parents love you and they definitely don’t hate me.”

Now he just felt confused. “That doesn’t tell me anything.”

“It tells you _everything_. C’mon, Nino. Adrien’s the one with the overprotective father, not you. Your folks will actually respect date night.”

“But—”

“Actually, no, I’ve got a better idea. Since we’re here anyway, let’s just drop in and check on them. Together. It’ll prove my point. We can say we rushed over as soon as we heard; they won’t think to question that right now. They’ll be thrilled to see us, you’ll actually believe your words about Ladybug fixing everything, and then they’ll practically shove us out the door to go enjoy ourselves.”

“Alya….” She was trying to pull him along, and he didn’t want to drag his feet too much. He could see what she was doing now. Taking charge. Getting a handle on this situation.

Pushing away the terrifying thoughts that must still be plaguing her.

She stopped when she got to the sidewalk. “Please, Nino. You need this as much as I do. You can’t deny that.”

She was right. He couldn’t.

It would be easier to banish the memories of the haunting illusions if he could see that he hadn’t failed, that everyone _was_ okay. Ladybug might be able to fix all the damage that had been done during an attack, but the memories remained. And the knowledge of what could happen, what had almost happened, could be a lot to bear. He wasn’t really sure what was worse, remembering every terrible detail or being met with the horrifying blankness that meant you’d been caught in Hawk Moth’s trap and used against Paris.

And yet here was Alya, facing that _again_. Twice as Lady WiFi, and now twice was Rena Rouge. Smiling at him despite that unknown hanging over her. Because she knew he remembered everything and that remembering hurt.

He bit back the crazy urge to laugh. When had Alya turned the tables on him? He was supposed to be the one comforting her.

“Before we go up,” he said as he drew up alongside her, “in case they don’t let us go like you think—”

“They will.”

“Yeah, but if they don’t— What would you have planned? For us to do tonight?”

Alya squeezed his hand but didn’t look at him as she answered. “Just some small things. Nice things. Hot chocolate. Splitting a pastry or two. Talking. Not talking. Walking. Not walking.” Nino snorted, and Alya winked at him. “Whatever we need.”

“Would’ve been nice.”

“ _Will_ be nice.”

“How are you so sure of that? They’re my parents.”

“Yeah, but they raised someone like you, and you wouldn’t be half so considerate if they weren’t. Not to mention everything else. I’m sure. And if I’m wrong—even though I won’t be wrong—there’s always tomorrow.”

Nino chuckled. “Yeah, there’s always tomorrow.” He sighed and leaned against her. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” She gave him a playful nudge. “I need to prove you wrong first.” 

He nudged her back and then decided he was better off stealing a kiss—if it could be considered stealing when he knew it was freely given. “As you wish, milady.”

“Oh, don’t start.”

“You mean don’t stop?”

Alya rolled her eyes but didn’t correct him. “Come on. Let’s reassure ourselves that everyone’s okay before you have to field calls from the entire class wanting to know the same. Our date night’s had enough interruptions as it is, and I want to make the most of what’s left of it.”

“Making new memories.”

“Making new memories,” she agreed quietly, “for nights like this when we need them most.”

She was right, of course. Whatever they wound up doing—talking about it, not talking about it, enjoying the silence or enjoying the distractions—it would help. Slowly. To work through this. Alya would know, having been through it with her own family. Saving the people of Paris is one thing, but saving your family was something else entirely. 

He was glad to have her.

She gave his hand another squeeze. “Come on,” she repeated. “They’re fine. They’re even better than you are. Let’s go so you can see that for yourself.” 

_And stop feeling bad for enjoying yourself now._ That’s what she wasn’t saying.

And she was right.

Again.

Why was he surprised?

“Okay,” Nino whispered. Alya gave him a small smile and tugged him forward.

Ladybug and Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace—and even Queen Bee—might be tasked with saving Paris, but it was ordinary people who provided the most comfort in the aftermath. After the heroes had disappeared, after the physical damage was repaired and only the memories remained—that’s when actions like Alya’s mattered the most. That’s when they could be heroes without their masks. And those would be the times everyone would remember.


End file.
